Hey, hey, Mr Policeman!
by Lunar Mist
Summary: Sideswipe is bored. Prowl appears to be so, too  or at least, Sideswipe thinks he looks bored . So Sideswipe entertains them. After all, what's more fun than a race? Song-fic


Yeah, so I found a song called "Mr. Policeman" and when I heard it, the first thing I thought was 'Prowl and Sideswipe'. So I chose to make it into a songfic. Not very clever, but it gets the point across. I would suggest listening to the song on You-tube or something first, because it's not a funny if you haven't heard it. The music totally makes the song. So listen to it real fast (It's four minutes long) Then come back and read this... or you can read this, then go listen to the song... any who, here you go.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Policeman <strong>

**Song by Brad Paisley**

* * *

><p>Sideswipe sighed with boredom as he slowly cruised the streets of Praxus. The end of the war had not been good to him. Sure, like every Autobot, he had expected the war to end, and he had honestly thought that he would just go back to the gladiator circuit. Needless to say, once he had learned that the circuit was shut down via Optimus Prime's orders… he was more than a little bit miffed. Now, he just followed Sunstreaker wherever his job as artist took him. Currently, Sunstreaker's job had taken them to Praxus. Hence, Sideswipe was currently driving around the Praxian streets, hoping to find entertainment.<p>

Then he spotted him. He hadn't seen him since his days on the Ark, and he honestly hadn't expected to see him here. Sure, Praxus was his home-state, but it _was_ rather large, almost the size of Iacon. If he could in his alt mode, Sideswipe would've grinned. Suddenly, Sideswipe didn't feel as bored anymore. With a cocky engine rev, Sideswipe hit the acceleration and shot past Prowl on the speedway.

_Hey, hey, Mr. Policeman!_

_Bet I can drive faster than you can!_

Sideswipe chuckled in his alt mode when Prowl jolted in surprise. The red Lamborghini rolled down his windows as he continued blaring the earth song while the black and white Enforcer shot after him.

_Come on, hoss, let's have some fun!_

_Go on, shoot me with a radar gun!_

_You look bored and I sure am!_

_Catch me if you can!_

_Hey, hey, Mr. Policeman!_

Sideswipe swerved in between two other Cybertronians, causing the two to spin out in an attempt to escape the accident. Prowl's engine roared irritably as he passed the two bots, both of whom were now transforming and walking off the road as they stared confusedly after the Enforcer chasing the red sports car.

_I got a '75 fiber Trans-Am._

_With a 455 up under the hood, _

_Me and my brother got it runnin' good._

_Wake up behind them ol' Raybans!_

_Catch me if you can!_

Sideswipe laughed loudly as he exited the speedway, moving toward the more narrowed streets. This was what he missed: messing with his commanding officer's processor. Prowl's blue and red lights flicked on as they approached the more populated area of Praxus.

_Go on and turn on those blue lights._

_So pretty._

_You know you want to, I just flew by!_

_I can see you pealing out._

_How's my dust taste in your mouth?_

_Come on, Smokey, it's time to race._

_Let's have us a high-speed chase!_

Sideswipe cheered as he sped through the streets, weaving around traffic. Prowl's engine growled as he chased the ex-front-liner. It had been a while since he had to deal with the prankster, and the Enforcer had honestly thought he would never have to deal with the irritating mech again. Primus was torturing him, was he? Since the war hadn't caused the Enforcer's death, the red twin had been sent to finish the job.

Not if he had anything to do with it.

**::This is Enforcer Prowl. Requesting backup for a high-speed chase. Target is evading arrest and refusing to pull over. I need a road block at these coordinates. Requesting air support.:: -Prowl**

**::Enforcer Prowl, this is Enforcer Nightwatch. We received your orders and are complying. Roadblock in 7.3683 kliks. Air support in 2.738290 kliks.:: -Nightwatch.**

_Hey, hey, Mr. Policeman!_

_Chopper in the air and a couple of SWAT vans._

_Oh, that's no fair, now, blockin' the roa_

_Where am I supposed to go?_

_Time to use my back-up plan._

_Catch me if you can!_

Sideswipe felt his spark thrum in excitement when he saw the helicopter bot soaring above them. What a rush! He had seen a few of the more brutal Enforcers attempting to catch up to him, but they weren't nearly as quick as he was. It was a race to him. A race like the illegal ones he had participated in before the war, whenever he wasn't fighting in the rings.

The he saw something that altered his plans a bit. He grimaced. A road block was rather unfair. Prowl was losing his touch if he needed a road block. Well, Sideswipe was nothing if not capable of thinking on his pedes. He grinned as he executed his newest plan. He transformed and started skating through the crowded marketplace that he had just been about to pass, shoving bots out of his way as he continued his game.

_Hey, hey, Mr. Policeman._

_Bet I can run faster than you can._

Prowl was shocked to see Sideswipe transform and take off on foot, but he was in no way put off. The Enforcer activated his own transformation cog and leapt to his pedes, attempting to avoid the stumbling bots as he chased after the younger mech.

_With your big pot-belly and your cowboy boots,_

_A hundred bucks says you won't shoot._

_I know these woods like the back a' my hand._

_Catch me if you can!_

Prowl scowled as he rushed after the younger mech, his apparent age obvious in his slower speed. Prowl normally had no trouble catching his quarry, but Sideswipe was built for speed. Plus, Sideswipe had been chased by Prowl so often that the gladiator knew all of Prowl's plans. So Prowl would have to come up with something new.

_Go on, turn on your spotlight._

_So shiny._

_I got runnin' shoes, and I'm younger than you,_

_And I got all night!_

_There's no way you're keeping up with me,_

_So go on back to Krispy Kreme._

_If you wanna quit, I understand._

_Catch me if you can!_

_Hey, hey, Mr. Policeman!_

Prowl onlined his battle computer and started feeding it information. Sideswipe was using his glide-running technology. Take out that technology, and Sideswipe loses his speed advantage. Prowl nodded to himself as he took a sudden turn to the right.

Phase 1: confuse target and lull into a false sense of security.

_Hey, hey, Mr. Policeman!_

Sideswipe grinned as he continued blaring the Brad Paisley song at the top of his speakers. Most Cybertronians didn't know English, but those who did were chuckling under their hands at the four Enforcers chasing after him. Sideswipe really didn't care about those four, though. He only cared about the fifth one, Prowl, who was currently…not there… What the slag! Sideswipe growled irritably as he slowed only a little bit to look around for the Enforcer he was known for irritating. Prowl was nowhere in sight.

Well… slag. That totally ruined his solar cycle. Here he was, giving the copbot some entertainment (because Prowl had quite obviously been as bored as he), and the ungrateful Enforcer had bailed on him! Well, just for that, Sideswipe wasn't going to spend the rest of the solar cycle reminiscing with Prowl like he had planned to. Yes, revenge was a lovely thing, even if Prowl didn't know about the wonderful conversations of old times on the Ark they would have. All those wonderous pranks!

That was when Prowl executed Phase two: attack unsuspecting target. Sideswipe let out an unmechly squeal when Prowl suddenly appeared before him, rushing out from an unseen alleyway. Two wrist knives slashed through Sideswipe's tires. Sideswipe let out a growl of pain as the stinging sensation that came with slashed tires rose up into his pedes. He stumbled as few steps before falling onto his hands and knees.

"Sideswipe, you are under arrest for speeding, resisting arrest, and my personal favorite, harassing an Enforcer. You can stay quiet, but I doubt you will. You will be allowed one comm. link message before your communications will be offlined." All this was said as Prowl yanked Sideswipe's hands behind his back and into stasis cuffs. The cuffs activated, and his whole body went slack.

Slaggit.

_I'm in the jailhouse now._

_I'm in the jailhouse now._

Sideswipe chuckled sheepishly as he looked back and forth between his furious twin and the smug ex-SiC through the energized bars of the cell. Sunstreaker had just finished giving Sideswipe the "You-slaggin'-idiot-Why–would-you-do-something-this-stupid?" rant and had moved on to simply glaring at his twin, while Prowl simply smiled arrogantly.

"Just like old times, Sideswipe. Respect my authority, and we will not have these problems."

_You told me once or twice,_

"_Son, respect my authority."_

Sideswipe felt his spark go cold as his twin simply walked away.

"Wait! Sunny, where are you going!" Sideswipe exclaimed. Sunstreaker flicked his hand flippantly.

"You got yourself into this. Get yourself out," the golden twin replied simply, not even pausing to look at his incarcerated twin. "And don't call me Sunny."

_I'm in the jailhouse now._


End file.
